User talk:MerrimacVI
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Ethan Phillip's Stand-in Greetings! I was just curious as to where you developed the idea that Ethan Phillips had a stand-in in the last Bridge sequence of ? This image is from the last bridge sequence, where we clearly see Neelix portrayed by Ethan Phillips. Care to shed some light? Thanks. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:40, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :It's in the sequence where "Neelix" keeps his back to the camera and "Janeway" the entire scene, which is a fairly long scene and also appears to be a reshoot. The still image you provided is from later in the episode, at the very end of the show. My mistake, the one I'm talking about ISN'T the LAST bridge shot wee see. MerrimacVI 21:47, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Talking about this scene? - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:51, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :No, it was during the scene in which you appear to have only the "Janeway" closeups provided, where "Janeway" was on the lower level of the bridge, talking with Torres and Tuvok about beaming Paris and Kim back. These are wide shots, where "Neelix" is shown with his back to the camera. MerrimacVI 21:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Heh, I don't think they have the scene on TrekCore. Ah well, thanks! :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Ya know, it's just a nit-pick anyway. I just found the scene odd, because he unnaturally doesn't turn around or look when Janeway is talking, his hair and makeup doesn't look right, he appears to be shorter even though he's standing right in front of Janeway and slightly to her left, and Ethan Phillips isn't in the next episode at all. It looks like this was a reshoot where, for whatever reason, Phillips wasn't available. He just stands there immobile through the whole scene. Anyway, I'll remove my contribution, it's just a nit-pick. MerrimacVI 22:15, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me, but hey, interesting find. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 22:20, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I think they had to re-shoot that, or the director decided he wanted some wide shots that Phillips wasn't originally in, or something. Anyhow, it caught my eye. MerrimacVI 22:29, 22 May 2007 (UTC)